


I Don't Wanna Let You Go

by Akaonna



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Short One Shot, kinda fluff at the end???, so pls don't kill me, this is my first fic, well at least i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaonna/pseuds/Akaonna
Summary: Sasuke was about to face Itachi, and the thought terrified you.It also didn't help that you had feelings for the Uchiha.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	I Don't Wanna Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is the first time I actually dare to write something, so please don't be too hard on me ksksk.  
> I mostly did this to practice my English, since it's not my native language, forgive me if you see any mistakes.  
> I also tried not to make Sasuke too OOC, but honestly he's so hard to write when it comes to love.  
> Anyways I hope you like it!

The sun was bright, the birds were singing, and the leaves swayed slowly by the wind. It was a nice day, indeed, but somehow (y/n) couldn’t relax. She tried her hardest to be optimistic, but her mind was flooded with negative thoughts, thoughts that were more terrifying with every step she took. In the middle of her rumination, a voice caught her attention, a voice she knew very well.

“(Y/n), we are almost there,” said the raven-haired young man “soon, we will have to go separate ways.” “Understood…” The sadness which filled her tone didn’t go unnoticed by him, who analyzed her expression for a split second before picking up the pace.

  
She continued to follow him, jumping from tree to tree as fast as she could and they remained doing so for a while until his feet went to a halt, making her confused as to why they were stopping. Before she could make any question, he spoke.

“When are you going to tell me, what’s been bothering you that much all this time?” He wasn’t facing her, but she could feel a slight hint of worry in his tone.

  
To be honest, she didn’t want to tell him. Sure, they were close and all, but she was certain he would be uncomfortable if she told him the truth. _Should I tell him about my feelings for him? No, there’s no way he will reciprocate_ , she thought.

“So, are you just going to stare at me?”, he uttered. (Y/n) realized how long she had spaced out, and blushed, ashamed. _Great, now he thinks I’m an idiot_. “I’m sorry, Sasuke, but I can’t tell you, at least not yet.”

He raised a brow, slightly annoyed, why wasn’t she telling him? Usually, they told each other about their fears and tried to help one another. He was almost certain he already knew everything about her, so what was so personal, so intimate, that she couldn’t tell him?

An uncomfortable silence fell upon both teenagers, and she could swear that -even though it had just been a few minutes- it felt like hours. The way he was looking at her didn’t help either. He was staring at her so intensely that she felt as if he was looking right through her soul. “(Y/n), look at me” _I can’t look at him in the eyes, if I do, he will know._

Suddenly, he lifted her chin with his fingers, forcing her to look at him. “Tell me, you know I won’t judge you”. _Yes, you will, and then nothing will be the same_. “I can’t,” she whispered, letting go of his grip and looking away. He seemed disappointed with her answer, but accepted her privacy anyways “Fine, but remember that I’m here and that I will listen to you when you are ready to talk”. _That’s if I ever get a chance to tell you_.

Truth is that what worried her the most wasn’t confessing to him. In fact, deep down, she knew he felt the same about her, she was just too insecure to admit it. What made her heart shrink was the fight that was going to take place, and that she had always known that would happen eventually. The thought of losing him left her hurting and in despair, and she knew Sasuke dying was one of the possible outcomes. Now, she knew he was incredibly strong, and she truly trusted in him, but Itachi was just on a whole new level. The older Uchiha had massacred one of the most powerful ninja clans, **alone, in a single night**. Hell, he had even killed his own parents, how could she know he wouldn’t do the same to his brother? She shook her head. _I shouldn’t be thinking of this, right now we are searching for Itachi, it would only make things worse_.

He gently let go of her, to his dismay. To be honest, her not telling him anything kind of saddened him. For the past few weeks -since the creation of hebi- he had noticed that they were drifting apart, and that scared him infinitely. At first, he thought it was because she was just mad Karin was coming with them -even though (y/n) had tried to get closer to her at first, the redhead had always been very hard on her, mostly because of her own jealousy-. But as time went by, she only grew more apart from him, there were days where they only shared a few words and that was it. However, what annoyed him the most was her sudden “connection” with Suigetsu. The two of them were together all the time, cracking jokes and discussing battle strategies, while he was stuck with Karin for the whole journey. And oh god, how much he hated the smiles that she gave to the Hozuki, it pissed him off to no end.

All in all, this situation made him realize something that he had always known, but he hadn’t accepted; he was in love with her, and he hated it. Not because he didn’t want her by his side, but because she made him weak and a powerful shinobi like him couldn’t afford having any weaknesses. Specially not now that he was so close to achieve his goal: killing his brother and finally avenging his clan and family. So, he just put up with it and pretended he didn’t feel anything for her.

  
“Well then, I guess we should get going,” He muttered turning around and going back to walking. Although she could swear that, in the coldness of his eyes, a glint of disappointment darkened his gaze.

It wasn’t long before they reached their destination, and a deep sorrow filled her heart at the prospect of losing him. She was already starting to regret not telling him about her feelings. _What if I never see him again?_ That thought made her panic because she knew it could happen. A hand putting a strand of hair behind her ear broke her train of thought. His stare held such fondness while looking at her that it made her flush a bright red. It was never a thing for him to show affection, specially not in a physical way. Nonetheless his eyes were quickly stained with bitterness.

“I’m sorry,” was all he said. “What? what are you apologizing for?” she didn’t understand this sudden change of attitude in the slightest, “You haven’t done anything wrong, I don’t mind you touch-“ “I’m sorry for making you worry”

.

.

.

.

Oh.

So that’s what he was talking about.

“You don’t have to apologize, it’s not your fault,” she reasoned. The last thing she wanted right now was to make him feel guilty over something he couldn’t control. “I can’t imagine the pain you’ve been through all these years. In your situation I would probably do the same,” she gently took his hand and caressed it with her thumb to reassure him. She wouldn’t have done this in any other situation, but since he was the one to start physical contact, she thought it would be fine this time. “I still don’t understand why you remain by my side, you’re such a nice and caring person, we’re polar opposites,” he said with a bittersweet smile, almost in a whisper. Under the intensity of the moment, she couldn’t help but blush at his compliments, why is he acting like this all of a sudden? “You are a nice and caring person too,” he couldn’t help to smirk at that, “You know I’m not”. She pouted “Yes you are! You never left me when I needed you the most even if others did. I will always be grateful to you,” she hated when he was so hard on himself. His eyes softened at her response and a faint blush rose to his cheeks, “Thank you”.

They remained quiet for a while; looking at each other, sinking in the other’s eyes, savoring every moment before separating. It was the first time they shared such an intimate moment. They didn’t need to say anything, they understood what they felt for each other and it made it all the more special. But all good things must come to an end, and so, he had to leave.

“I will kill him and avenge my clan, and then I will come back to you,” he assured, “I promise”. An unwavering smile was plastered on her face at his words, “You better do it, I don’t know what I would do without you anymore”. Sasuke nodded and smiled softly, before making his way to where his brother was waiting for him. She was already starting to miss him when she felt two fingers poke her forehead, her eyes widening at the action. Sasuke was looking at her with so much love in his eyes, so much fondness. She knew how important that gesture was coming from him, but before she could say anything, he had already left. Tears of both sadness and happiness started to form in her eyes and she couln’t stop them.

_Shit, I swore I wouldn’t cry,_

_I guess I really didn’t want to let you go._

Somewhere, a man with long, flowing hair smiled at the sight.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have made it this far, THANK YOU! It means the world to me.  
> I really would appreciate the feedback, specially if it is constructive criticsm on either the plot or the use of words.  
> No need to say that if you see any mistakes, please tell me and I will try to correct them.  
> Again, thank you very much <3


End file.
